The present invention relates to a single-use moisturizing product comprising a dissolvable film. More particularly, the present invention relates to dissolvable lip moisturizing films comprising a moisturizing agent that substantially dissolve when in contact with the lips. The lip moisturizing films can be individually dispensed from a multi-pack of films and introduced onto the lips where the lip moisturizing film substantially dissolves in a short period of time to provide a moisturizing benefit to the lips.
The lips are one of the most sensitive areas of the human body. As such, it is commonplace for the lips to become dry and chapped, or otherwise damaged from, for example, sun exposure, wind exposure, exposure to hot food and liquids, and other environmental factors. Severely dry lips can require preventative measures and continuing treatment to restore them to their natural, healthy state. Without such treatment, lips can become so dry and abraded as to crack and peel, which can result in inflammation and even infection. Additionally, in such a cracked and peeled state, the lips are very tender and sensitive, and can become very uncomfortable.
Because of the sensitive nature of lips, it is commonplace for many individuals to consistently treat lips with protective agents, moisturizing agents, and the like in an attempt to protect their lips from various environmental factors. However, lip treatment agents in the form of a stick, tube, or tub cannot readily be shared between users without a significant risk of cross-contamination by bacteria, funguses, viruses, and other undesirable elements. Further, it is routine for the lip treatment agent device to become dirty or contaminated with environmental agents such as dust, dirt, and the like after several uses, which significantly increases the risk of introducing unwanted elements onto the lips during application. The introduction of dust or dirt onto the lips during an application of a lip treatment agent can actually cause increased stress on the lips and result in a deteriorating condition of the lips.
Additionally, persons with transmittable diseases, such as herpes virus, related viruses, and the like, need to be especially careful not to contaminate their personal lip treatment products in order not to reintroduce the virus during subsequent applications. As such, during even a minor outbreak, it is necessary for a user to replace the lip treatment agent after only a single-use to ensure that later contamination does not occur after treatment of the lips.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the industry for a single-use lip treatment product that eliminates the potential for cross-contamination between users, and eliminates the potential for the re-contamination of a single user with a viral or other harmful agent. Preferably, the lip treatment agent would comprise a lip moisturizing agent for treating severely dry lips, and be easily dispensable.